


baisers d'ombre

by Gotten



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, triumphant!wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotten/pseuds/Gotten
Summary: Wes has finally reached the throne, but what about the man he left behind curious he looks into how he is and pays him a visit.





	baisers d'ombre

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing some nsfw don't starve art between these two and mid drawing i got this scene into my head for it so I wrote it out, will probably upload the art on here later when its finished.

As Wes overlooked the board he couldn’t suppress the boredom he felt, it was a annoying emotion plaguing him that prevented him from enjoying the struggles of the survivors the work he once was enjoying they had become monotonous bland he needed something to break this at once, he had struggled and to reach this throne clutching a nearly gone amulet and leaving a string of used revival items in each world losing focus and drive because of a lull in excitement would make those weeks of work for naught and offer someone else a chance to come and claim the throne. Wilson had been the one to prove how easily the rules of the world can shift, overthrowing the first king and freeing him from his prison he had gained an immediate popularity among them. Allowed for the first stage of a tenuous trust to form back when Wes was among them that they could work together and wouldn’t doom the other for immediate easy gain easily reshaping into a friendship when they started to let others into their camps and finally before his journey a relationship.

Remembering the days before he had decided he needed to leave himself and take the trip prove the truth with his own eyes it had been sweet, fond moments of them in the fields, cuddling for warmth during winter and with a smile curling at his lips the moments alone when they could be more passionate. The memory flashed through his mind of the night before he told Wilson he was going was one of the better ones they were in their tent the slight gleam of fire light through the walls when Wilson had gently cupped his face turning his face down and towards him before slowly leaning forward pressing his lips against his own they had been soft chapped from the wind and as they opened he parted his in turn they had pushed their tongues together curling around one another’s as if it could become one and never part the heady flush of his blood warmed his cheeks and as he savored Wilsons mouth he felt the similar curl of warmth from his mouth he slowly brought his hands to Wilsons arms stroking them slowly as he broke the kiss for a moment to suck in a breath of air running them down his arms before sliding them against his chest. Wilsons face was heady cheeks red and gasping for breath, he was more hesitant however as Wes moved his hand to palm one of his pecs lightly teasing a nipple between his fingers unable to contain the satisfied expression as Wilsons sudden gasp of breath at the pressure. 

He paused for a moment letting the scientist collect himself and to gather his courage so he could look at him, he was adorable in that regard something as simple as holding hands would get him flustered and shy not that he was any better Wilson had no hesitations regarding an audience or situation it had been a shocking experience when Wilson had in the middle of the dinner grabbed his hand and teasingly held up a berry for him to eat from his hand the flush had gone all the way up to his ears but he insistently continued pressing it against his lips and asking him if he had wanted it. He had froze aware of how the eyes of nearly every camper was now on them before leaning forward and eating it unable to contain the embarrassed smile but deeply flattered from the satisfied curl of his lover as he ducked his head not hiding their own smile at all. The resulting wolf whistle from Wolfgang and his unnecessary compliment of how it was good, partners needing to be more caring and aware of others needs however had them both shooting up and awkwardly excusing themselves from the meal. Wolfgangs kind if naïve smile as they left was shadowed by his yelling to make sure he returned the affection later tonight, both had decided to skip breakfast out of embarrassment and left early in the morning to do any possible errand for the next week.  
Wes frowned realizing he had gotten side tracked from the more favorable memory with his lover he attempted to return to the memory how Wilson had slowly managed to meet his eyes for him to lip to him if he would like him to go further and have those pretty eyes look down seeing the heady breath of air being sucked in and had known the answer would have been a yes before as Wilson opened his mouth to respond only for both of them to freeze at the howling to start in the distance, both cursing the beasts as they hastily tried to reassemble their clothes and jump out of the tent to prepare for the upcoming assault.  
He had forgotten about the ending, he had planned to start up from where they had left off the day after but Wilson had caught him beginning to prepare for the journey before he could and the resulting argument had soured the week he remained. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand his concern the journey was deadly at best and hellish during its worst, along with his knowledge of what awaited at the end of it. But he had to go he was one of the oldest residents of the constant he needed to see this throne that was the source of all this. 

Now that he was here though he was curious how Wilson was fairing. Conjuring up a portal to display the man was easy enough and hopefully getting to peak into his partners life might inspire him for his work and renew his motivation. The picture appeared slowly blurring from trees and a mass that of colors into Wilson leaning against a tree face looking up into the sky. That was odd a brief flash of concern over if the man was injured urged him to take a closer look, and as long as he was back on the throne before the end of the day it wouldn’t have any real negative affects on the competition for the throne, he reasoned ignoring the rising panic at the idea of him bleeding out against a tree. He reformed in the shadow of the tree behind Wilson wincing against the bright sunlight even as his shades protected him from the worst of it, he turned towards Wilson thinking of how he would greet them and hide the concern he still felt for the man while still getting to treat him. Only to still at the deep hissing breath of his name from him slowly looking around the bough he saw realized that Wilson was most certainly not injured.

As his face heated up from the realization that he was peeping on Wilson during a intimate moment he was also struck by how touched he was that the man still cared for him or still thought he was attractive either way it meant well for him as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch up straining to hear more to make up for the poor angle against the tree. He had unbuttoned his shirt and vest with his pants pulled down to the forest floor. He was pleased to see their weren’t any wounds or bruises as he trailed his eyes over his body, his face was furrowed focused on his own pleasure, it was probably a good thing that he was here by the looks of it Wilson was aware of solely the pleasure racing through him and would not be prepared for any trouble to come his way and what better deterrent for trouble then the ruler of the board nothing would be interrupting this show he was going to ensure of that raising his hands he summoned a few balloons to hover out of sight but set to explode and release a shadow to kill anything that tries to pass through here. Satisfied with this he lowered his hand placing it against the trunk leaning his weight against it and the tree to see if he could gain a inch or more to view. Wilson unaware had moved one of his hands during the short moment he looked away placing it over his chest and pressing the palm against it rolling the slight pec before hesitating and biting his lip in consideration tilting his head down and slowly moving his fingers to pinch and tug against himself. The resulting groan from Wilson tugged at his own gut pulling his own blood down as he resisted the urge to palm himself at the show. Wilson gave a harsh tug on his chest followed by a low keen and a breathless curse.  
“So good Wes, I’m so close.” The hoarse voice shocked him and he knew the show was about to end it would seem he had come late unless he acted. Pulling his hands away from his dick he missed the warmth but instead continued to reach out and slid a his hand down Wilsons arms like that night enjoying the heat radiating from Wilson to soak into his palm until Wilson jerked away turning to see him smugly enjoying the bedraggled and confused look Wilson was displaying turn into one of realization and embarrassment. Looking down he realized he still had one of his hands shoved down his pants and hastily pulled it out awkwardly trying to act as if it wasn’t pleasuring him moments ago.  
“Hello, I see you’ve made it to the throne.” Wilson said looking at the new appearance Wes had the shadows saturating his hair along with the new shades being some of the more apparent alterations, he stepped away from the tree closer to Wilson to allow him a better look, enjoying the stuttering intact of breath as Wilson looked him over and taking it as a sign of approval of his new apparel. 

“You look good, I like the scarf it looks nice on you.” He couldn’t resist preening at the compliment as Wilson seemed to grow more aware of his own state of dis-dress and began to lean down to pull up his pants only to pause as Wes walked closer shadowing him from the light, pulling him back up and against the tree. Wilson froze from the sudden movement as Wes leaned against one of his ears panting hot breath to fan against the shell of his ear as he pressed his own erection against Wilsons waist before biting against it and grinding down on him sliding a leg in between Wilsons own feeling the heat seep in from the erect dick pressed against the cloth. Leaning his head back he mouthed to him asking if he missed him. Slowly dragging his thigh up and down against him enjoying the muted gasp as Wilson spoke  
“A bit, more than I care to say.” Wes wasn’t daunted by the apparent dislike however he instead gave a voiceless hum at the answer. Wilson narrowed his eyes at the response angrily opening his mouth as his face scrunched in anger. Before he could speak Wes pressed his mouth to his not seeking to have it deepen but keeping it soft as Wilson leaned his head back to rest against the tree and break the kiss he ignored Wilson choosing to continue pressing his lips against his jawline tracing it back up to his ear before following it back down across his cheekbone enjoying the marks his lipstick left against his flushed skin. Before finally turning to look at the man mouthing sorry to him feeling the regret bleed into his expression over his decision. The anger was leaving Wilsons face from the apology fondness replacing it.  
“I was worried the throne would change you too much, I didn’t want the sweet man I know to be changed by that chair into another cruel king, I’m glad though knowing he stills here if with a attractive new look” reaching up a hand he softly began to tug at Wes’s hair softer likely meant more for himself. “I hadn’t considered how you’d look with the shadow hair, it is quite something.” Wes couldn’t resist the urge to lower his glasses slightly and state that Wilson did in fact approve of the new look. Despite the spluttering that followed causing him to laugh as Wilson looked aside. The heat coming from Wilsons body was nice but he had intended to have some fun, so he tugged Wilsons chin back to look at him waiting until he had his full attention once he was sure the focus was on him and Wilson had overcome himself to interpret his words he asked if he wanted to have some fun. The resulting near instantaneous nod of assent from Wilson got him to chuckle. He leaned forward slightly letting his breath ghost against Wilsons lips slowly grinding his thigh and self into Wilson as he waited for the man to lean forward and press his lips against his own enjoying the feeling as he waited of the heat pressed against him. When Wilson finally leaned forward pressing against his lips he suckled on the lower one encouraging Wilsons mouth to open and deepen the kiss before closing his own once Wilson finally did pressing his tongue coaxingly against his closed mouth but he just pulled back enjoying the look of loss on his face before sliding down and pulling the boxers Wilson was wearing to the floor. 

The breathless chuckle followed by the breathy word of “Tease” had him grinning up batting his eyelashes in the most innocent expression he could make next to Wilsons dick. Before having it return to a smile and laving hickies on Wilsons inner thighs purposely avoiding anywhere good in return for the comment. The choked gasps had him peeking up as he kissed one of the darker ones forming seeing Wilson biting into his own hand, the other twitching at his side. He gave a small bite as he saw the hand at his side move closer the resulting hiss of breath against teeth and flesh followed by a deep moan reverberating from Wilsons chest caused his own erection to twitch, he could explore that reaction later though. Moving one of his hands to press against his erection and the other to press against Wilsons thigh holding him back against the tree as he wrapped his lips around Wilsons dick. Wetting it with his own saliva he sucked on the head gently running his tongue around it before pulling off again and blowing on it lightly to see the resulting twitch from his thigh and dick at the cool air before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing down most of it, lightly running his tongue under it enjoying the fluttering pulse beating against his tongue. He slowly began to move his head along with his palm keeping their timing together and slowly accelerating, deepening how far he was swallowing Wilson until reaching his pubes doing it again twice more, before pausing around it firmly pressing down against his own dick he began to hum feeling the vibrations travel up his throat and into his mouth. The resulting gasp was followed by two immediate hands furrowing into his hair as Wilson bowed around him hips giving slight twitches against his other hand as Wilson resisted the urge to fuck his throat. He pulled his head back off of Wilson seeing if he would try to force him back on only to receive soft tugs against his scalp as Wilson whined high in his throat when merely just the slightest tip of his head was still inside Wes’s warm mouth. He seemed to be enjoying the softness of his hair and going by the feeling from the tugs more playing with the ends of it seeing how the tips looked at different angles, enjoying how the lighter shadows would disappear from his grip only to reform back in the main mass likely in Wilsons hand. Satisfied with knowing Wilsons actions he sucked on the tip before moving back down giving lighter lesser hums as he slowly worked his way up and down his shaft. Moving his own hand sightlessly down his pants to directly fist his cock. He began to suck on it alternating this with the deeper hums before Wilson let out a chocked out gasp. 

“Wes, fuck, I’m going to cum.” He had the slight urge to immediately deny him pop off his cock and taunt him with his own completion but as he heard the high breathy pants and felt the puff of breath against the top of his head he instead rose back to Wilsons head letting out a high toned vibration bringing him to completion. Pulling back he enjoyed the glazed teary, pleasured expression Wilson gave him as he tightened his grip and came into his fist. Pulling out his hand he wiped it against the grass standing up to pull Wilson close to his chest enjoying the slowing steadying breaths as Wilson leaned against him clutching his shoulder. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Wes looked up at the sky seeing it about to set. Sighing he removed the traps close to the route towards the camp, he prodded Wilson and pointed at the sky before pointing at where he knew the camp was he pulled up Wilsons pants and boxers before summoning a torch and lightly shoving him towards the base knowing Wilson would probably head straight for a tent and sleep through the night meaning he only needed to remove a few of the balloons that Wilson might notice or happen upon and could leave the rest as a surprise for the other campers who pass by this area let them lower their sanity by popping one of his balloons and release a shadow monster onto them to directly harm them, he had no doubt that Wilson would be avoiding the area for a few days so he could leave them knowing he wouldn’t indirectly harm him. He chuckled at the thought of the resulting mayhem this spot would cause as the survivors would try to see what he had this place guarded for.

Wilson hesitated though clutching the torch with one hands as he began to one handedly button his shirt “You’ll come back right? To visit I mean the others didn’t really interact directly unless something of importance occurred.” Wes nodded and raised a hand in confirmation forming a thumbs up at that. Wilsons relieved expression was heartwarming as he nodded a smile on his lips before he began to walk back to the camp. Wes considered catching up with him to remind him about the lipstick smeared across his face but decided against it he’ll likely remember on the walk back. Giving one final look around he returned back to the throne, new ideas and strategies to torment the survivors rolling through his thoughts. Frowning he thought back to the conversation with Wilson at the beginning of their meeting before smirking and moving one of the chess pieces on the board, after all as long as he isn’t cruel to him he doubts Wilson will mind any changes.


End file.
